The One Possessed
by antilogicgirl
Summary: Seven years after the murder of her mother, Hinata has turned to less conventional methods to find the truth. During a midnight ceremony, she summons something she did not intend. Something dark, over which she has no control. Will she be able to live as
1. Prologue: Shut Your Eyes

**A/N: **Okay guys. This is something I'm doing for Halloween! I figure I rarely write creepy stuff, and almost never do anything supernatural, but this is the best time to do it. The big thing you need to keep in mind is that there will be a lot of mention of witchcraft and demons. Other than that, there will be mild swearing, some blood, and lots of evil-ness.

**Warnings:**

FL--Foul Language (mild)

**Sup--**Supernatural

If you see

_"text"_ demon speech

text normal narration

_text_ human thoughts

**Legal Stuffiness:** I do not own Naruto, or any of the characters therein. Kishimoto Masashi, sole proprietor.

* * *

**  
**

**Title: **The One Possessed

**Author: **antilogicgirl

**Occasion: **Halloween, 2006

**Genre:** Horror, Suspense

**Summary:** Seven years after the murder of her mother, Hinata has turned to less conventional methods to find the truth. During a midnight ceremony, she summons something she did not intend. Something dark, over which she has no control. Will she be able to live as the one possessed? (Dark)

* * *

**Prologue:** Shut Your Eyes

* * *

The street was calm, save for the light breeze that blew strangely warm across her skin. It was dark, though it did not frighten her, even as she approached the gate. The metal rusted, resting crookedly in its frame, jagged points of wrought iron twisted and at times broken, resembled the mouth of an ancient beast. The night pressed in, pushing her forward. This place drew her in, like no other could. Headstones broken, crooked, weathered and moldering away to nothingness, it was a place that held a sort of finality that she found frightening and comforting at the same time.

Her pale hand rested on the latch, but only for a moment. This was something she had come to do every year since her mother's death, and she would not stop. The gate opened as she pushed, screaming out into the night its protest of being too old, to ancient for any such activity. After entering, she removed her shoes, for this was indeed the home of the dead. Eyes glanced up, catching the light of the moon in irises equally pale. That warm wind came again, ruffling night-black hair, throwing it into her face.

It was good, she decided as she walked, that none of her family knew that she did this. Perhaps it was better that her father did not know what she did on the anniversary of her mother's death. Her father would have stopped her. Her sister would have said, once again, that it was weakness. She was not fit to take care of herself, let alone be head of the family. All of that was pushed from her mind. Right now, all that mattered was her mother. It hadn't taken much to lead her to the fact that her mother had _not_ died of natural causes. But still, seven years after she was murdered…she still knew nothing of the monster that taken the life of the gentlest, kindest woman the world had ever known.

"If only I knew…"

Her voice died on the breeze as she approached her family's plot. There was a mausoleum at the very back, all white marble, glowing like the entrance to heaven in the moonlight. She was there. The building was easily the largest of the houses of the dead in the entire cemetery. Because of this, it rose like a monolith, pale and imposing, lording in death over those the family had done the same to in life. From the pocket of her dress, she drew a bronze key, and looked up at the inscription over the door.

_"Eternal rest, eternal peace await within…"_

Her pale eyes squeezed shut. It wasn't true. There was no way that a soul taken so soon would be at peace. Slender fingers tightened around the key before she jammed it into the lock. The tumblers in the ancient lock were, as always, a bit sticky, and she had to lean into it with her full strength to actually disengage the barrier. Somehow, the door swung quietly out, and she rested it against the pale stone. Inside, it was dark, black as Hell.

Now, as ever when entering this room, she was afraid. The dark seemed to reach out, wanting to pull her in, not let go, and make her stay and live among the dead until she joined them. From her slender shoulders, she pulled a bag, and out of the bag, she drew a candle, tall, thick, and white. A cigarette lighter came next, to light the wick. When it burned brightly, she took one step into the darkness before letting wax drip to the floor and securing the candle with it.

"Let this light illuminate the path…"

Her hand delved into her bag, withdrawing another candle, and she lit it on the first. Taking another step in, she placed the candle as she had the one before, and stood.

"Let this light open the way…"

Another candle, placed at the third step.

"Let this light awaken the sleeping…"

Her body began to shake at the fourth step. The light was growing, but it did not pierce far enough. That was all right. She would not go all the way there. She never did. Here at the fourth step, she pulled a cloth from her bag. Unfurling the dark purple velvet, she placed it in the center of the room, at the edge of the light. Small candles in tiny glass jars were the next to be set out, and lit. These she placed at the five points of the silver star embroidered on the soft fabric.

"Let these lights raise the awakened, and bring them forth…"

The last preparation was a small bowl of black glass, filled with dark red wine, placed at the edge of the northern point of the star. Having done all of this, she settled herself into the center of the star, closing her eyes.

"Will you rise?"

Wind howled outside the door, having become more violent the moment she sat. The temperature began to fall. Her breath misted before her face, though she did not see it. Rain fell, pattering down on the stone and grass outdoors, but she and the silent occupants of the room remained dry.

"Will you rise?"

Had her eyes been open, she would have seen the candles guttering and nearly flickering out when the door banged shut. Her breath came in quick gasps as she heard nearly-silent footfalls.

"Is that you? Mother?"

There was no answer, but she dared not open her eyes.

"Mother…I'm sorry…another year has gone by, and still I don't know. I still search. I still seek for the answers, but they all try to stop me. What should I do?"

The footsteps came closer, whispering like dried leaves against the ground. Longing took her, and she wished to see, but the spirit would flee if the attempt were made. There was still no answer from the spirit.

"Will you not speak? Will you not tell me what to do?" A tremor came into her voice. "Please…I need to know. I must know…" Tears, warm and salty on her chilled skin, ran down her face out of frustration and despair.

A presence came close, and she could feel the disturbance in the air. Why did she not answer?

"_Hinata…"_ A low voice said, so unlike her mother that her fear at stepping into this place returned. This was not her mother. This was _something else_. Cold fingers traced the lines left by her tears. _"Why did you come here little Hinata?"_ She did not want to answer. She would not.

Jaw clamped shut, Hinata set herself against the spirit, creature, or whatever it was that she had summoned. She forced her breaths to come at an even pace, even as her heart hammered in her chest. That low, haunting voice came again.

"_Why are you here? You **will** tell me…"_ Icy hands gripped her face. They were solid, and were not even the least bit yielding. This was no spirit. What then? Some ghoul from Hell? Some demon waiting to devour her…soul? Cold seeped down into her flesh from where she was held, numbing her and setting her on fire. It felt as if she were being doused in an icy river. _"Why are you here? Why have I been summoned?"_

She did not intend for her voice to sound. But she was compelled, and had no control over her own body. "I came to seek comfort, and to gain knowledge…Please…let me go…" What was the creature doing to her? She was pleading with it. Why did it have to be so? She had summoned it, had she not? If that was the case, then why could she not control it? A jolt of pain shot through her and she screamed, eyes squeezing shut more tightly than they already were.

The hands that had been holding her hostage suddenly let go, and Hinata crumpled to the floor, having been unaware that she was standing. The pain was gone, but now was replaced by an empty cold that was eating away at her insides. _"Open your eyes."_ Her stomach lurched, and her breathing became ragged as she tried in vain to resist the commands of this thing that she had brought forth. Her eyes opened slowly, against her will. Hinata couldn't see the thing. It was behind her now. The phantom pain in her chest returned for a moment, and she tried very hard to stifle it. The voice, which she was beginning to think might be only in her mind, said, _"Stand up."_

Again, she found herself obeying. Dragging herself upright, she stood stiffly as if held in place by wires. The skin on her arm prickled as she was touched by hands she could not see. _"You have summoned me, little one…what is your wish? Knowledge? Comfort?"_ the voice, vaguely male, laughed. _"There is no comfort but the grave, little Hinata. You cannot possibly wish for that. Knowledge…this I can offer you."_

The hair on the back of her neck stood on end as chilly breath blew over her skin. It was near. _What did it say? It can give me…knowledge?_ Could the creature tell her who killed her mother? "W-W-What do y-you know?" Her voice was her own again, but she could not control it. The shaking, wavering quality did not go away.

Cold breath on her neck became colder as she surmised that the creature came nearer, chuckling just a bit at her query. _"Nothing is given without something taken in return…it is the way of things, little one. What are you willing to give?"_ Hinata shivered as she felt hands like cold steel take hold of her shoulders, pulling her until her back came into contact with what appeared to be a very hard, very masculine human chest.

"I—" her voice stopped as she willed it to do so with all of her strength. Why could she not speak as she wished to? All she really wished to do was to banish this thing…this monster that she had summoned. But her mouth only seemed to move to say things other than what she wanted. Hinata clamped her jaw shut to keep herself from

_"You are a very **stubborn** girl. It seems that you must be **persuaded **to speak, yes?"_ One of the hands that had been gripping her shoulders like death itself moved to her face, taking hold of her jaw, squeezing cruelly, and Hinata cried out in pain, her mouth finally opening. She could now see the hands that held her, as one used a long, sharp nail to cut the snow-white palm of the other, and blood black as tar welled up in the hollow of that pale hand. The creature seized her jaw again, pouring the inky substance into Hinata's mouth, causing her to gag on the cold, acidic taste. Her attempts to spit it out went in vain, for it soaked into her tongue, her throat, and her mind reeled at the sensation. Every sense was nullified that did not involve pain. She could not see, hear, smell or feel anything other than her body's own torment.

Her face was released, and her body fell into convulsions, back arching painfully as the creature placidly held her against its chest. As the shaking of her body eased, Hinata found that she was weeping, and her hands were twisted in the cloth of a shirt worn by the creature behind her. The fabric felt rough against her skin, and the air colder. She could hear the wind much more loudly, and many hundreds of feet…scampering, running, stopping, and starting again. Hinata could smell dirt, rain, death, and cold. Why? She felt as if…

"W-What did you d-do to me?" Damn her shaking voice…she hated it.

Laughing lowly, the creature purred in her ear, _"Nothing is given without a price being exacted. I have given you what you need to gain your knowledge. Now, what are you willing to give me in return?"_ Lips brushed over her ear as these words were spoken. They felt like dead flesh. She could not answer. How did she answer something that she had never thought of? _"So you still will not tell me?"_ The grip on her waist tightened painfully, and the creature laughed again. _"That is not satisfactory, but since you will not tell me, there is another course. I will take whatever payment I deem worthy of the gift I have bestowed upon you."_

Hinata began to shake, then when panic took her over, she began struggling. It was no use. "Let me _go!_" She screamed, beating her fists on the arm that held her. "You—you—let me go you—" Hinata's raving was interrupted as she was whirled around, her heart trying to jump from her chest. The thing was turning her to face it! Could she possibly lay eyes on something so frightening? Her eyes shut on their own, but something made her open them, though she was unsure if it was morbid curiosity or the strange, terrifying beast that now held her.

The girl found herself looking up into eyes like black ice. It was like being hypnotized: all she seemed to be able to look at were those bottomless black eyes. Her gaze strayed after half an instant to the rest of the creature's face. Pale, delicate skin, an elegant nose and a graceful mouth formed an image of terrible and intense beauty. Long hair hung down before those icy eyes, disheveled and unkempt. Her mouth was still poised, the last word of her sentence on the tip of her tongue, but it would not come. That word had now died.

Pale lips parted, revealing perfect white teeth, and a pair of short, gleaming _fangs_. The creature spoke harshly, shaking her slightly with each word. _"What? What will you call me? Monster? Beast? Demon?"_ Black eyes flashed white for a moment, until the creature calmed. _"I am all of those, and much, much more, little Hinata. But you will know me by none of those names."_

She could only stare, open mouthed, as this unearthly being held her almost roughly enough to break bones and as he—she was certain that it was male—glared down at her from nearly a head and a half above her own height. Even if she had the use of her voice, she would not have been able to speak.

"You will call me Sasuke…"

* * *

A/N: So there you go. This is for Halloween...and I hope you'll review to let me know if you like it... 


	2. Chapter 1: Seen and Unseen

**A/N: **Okay. So I'm not a huge fan of this chapter. But...it does go into the famliy a bit more, and give a bit of setup before Sasuke goes nut-ball and--wait a minute! I'm supposed to let you read it and find out! Now, on with the warnings.

**Warnings:**

**FL--**Foul Language (mild)

**Sup--**Supernatural

**Legal Stuffiness:** I do not own Naruto or any of the characters therein. Kishimoto Masashi, sole proprietor.

* * *

**Chapter 1:** Seen and Unseen

* * *

A slow, suffocating feeling of dizziness took her as she opened her eyes. The air smelled of death and decay. Light streamed in through the open door, and Hinata saw her candles burned to the very floor. She laid there on the floor, wrapped snugly in the velvet cloth she had used, the small candles stacked neatly nearby. Had she merely fallen asleep? Was that all? That thought was banished when she sat up, and the velvet moved over her skin. It felt so very smooth, much more so than ever before. 

Wondering at her heightened sense of touch, Hinata dragged her nails over her left forearm. She could feel each skin cell that was abraded, hear them scraping. "What did he _do_ to me?" For that matter, where was the thing that had done this to her? Hinata rose, feeling the cloth fall away from her body, and realized quite suddenly that she was not wearing any of the clothing she had come here in. Both her clothes and shoes were laying across the top of her mother's tomb. "What…? I know _I _didn't…"

"_Good morning, little one."_ The now familiar, low, terrifyingly calm voice of her tormentor was right behind her, and Hinata squeaked as she jumped and grabbed the deep purple cloth from the floor to cover herself with. _"Amusing…"_ he said as he leaned on the grave of her grandfather. _"Hinata, it is time to leave. Can you hear them calling?"_ For a long moment, she listened. Hinata nodded because she could indeed hear the voice of her cousin, Neji, calling for her. He sounded rather annoyed.

"Damn…" She swore quietly, annoyed with herself, yet somehow resigned. Her clothes were on the stone behind her, and she reached for them without really taking her eyes from him. He was even paler in the light of day. Somehow, she had thought that this was a dream, but as she watched him watching her from where he leaned so very casually against the marble façade of the wall, she saw that this was indeed not a dream. Dreams don't watch you dress in a way that shows their fascination with your every move. And dreams most certainly can't halt your movements with a word.

"_Stop,"_ Sasuke said, and reached out to her bare arm. He took hold of Hinata's arm just at the wrist, and she felt her skin tingle. Then, it began to burn.

"Ahhh…please…Sasuke, stop this. It…it burns!" She tried to twist away, but his grip was too strong. "Sasuke! It hurts!" Finally, when she was certain that she could no longer stand the pain before she would begin screaming, he released her. In the place of his hand was a mark. It was in the form of a dark blue band encircling her wrist, until it came round to meet itself on the underside of her arm, at which point it stopped just on either side of a white circle around three characters representing the word _shoyuhin_…possession.

Hinata stared at the mark on her wrist. It looked like a tattoo, but she was certain that it must have some other function than just as a mark. This thought was confirmed when Sasuke's snowy white hands gently took up her arm again, and he ran his index finger over the kanji. A feeling akin to abject, hopeless fear came over her, and she felt pain course through her from the point of contact. Sasuke's eyes fluttered shut, a look of bliss coming over his face. Somewhere in the back of her mind, Hinata was in awe of the beauty on those delicate features. But that wonder was only momentary. _"Your fear is exquisite, Hinata. Let me feel it…"_ Fingers pressed harder to her skin, and her chest constricted at the wave of dread that it produced. Still, she was unable to look away from him.

Though her body seemed frozen, the girl seemed to find her voice at last. "Please…let me go…I'll do anything…"

Black eyes opened, and he drew nearer. _"Anything? You will do anything for me?"_ There was something seductively evil in those words, but Hinata's fear was so thick, her panic so great, that all she cared about was having the creature loose her arm.

"Yes! I promise…I'll do anything you want of me! Just let me go…" Her eyes welled up with tears, and she watched as he reached out a slender finger to wipe the newly fallen drops from her face, only to insert his finger into his mouth, tasting the salty evidence of her despair.

Her hand suddenly fell to her side, and he stood back. _"Your offer is accepted. You will be my servant, Hinata, and attend to my every wish. In return, I will aid you in seeking what you wish to find. Once I have done this, and you know what you will, you shall cease all activity that does not involve my orders."_ Sasuke's face settled into a satisfied smirk before his hand came up to run fingers through her hair in the way one does with a cherished dog. Hinata flinched away, not caring to have the demon touch her.

"Don't touch me," she hissed, backing away, but found nowhere to go, since her back was against the cold stone of the tomb. His eyes flashed white in anger, and she swallowed her whimper in exchange for a defiant glare, or as close as her mild manners could come to it. Weakness wasn't something she wanted to show just then. It would mean suffering greater than she already knew.

Sasuke's face pulled into a grin that was more frightening than his scowl of anger. _"It will be rather amusing to break you, little one. Dress yourself. He is near." _Sasuke's smirking face, along with the rest of him, vanished into a cloud of steam, not unlike what her breath was making before her face. Hinata was left in the chilly tomb, clutching the purple and silver cloth to her chest, but only for a moment before Sasuke's voice echoed through the vault, disembodied but no less demanding and cold. _"Move, Hinata. I do not want him seeing you like this."_ Hinata's body moved of its own accord, jerkily performing the task she was ordered to do, and she cursed under her breath as a throaty laugh rang lowly through the marble room.

Had she not momentarily agreed with the demon, she would have resisted. However, she was not exactly amenable to Neji seeing her naked. Muttering to herself, she finally got her clothes and shoes on again before roughly shoving the rest of her things into her bag and meeting Neji at the door. "Hinata," the older boy said as he approached, "What are you doing here?" He looked at the door, which was now wedged shut, and frowned. "Your father is worried sick about you."

Hinata pursed her lips, wondering at the amount of truth that statement held, or the lack thereof. She did not voice this opinion, but only waited somewhat patiently as her cousin turned the massive key, much easier than she had. When she tried to step out, he blocked her path. "What are you doing, Neji?"

Pale eyes far too like hers narrowed in suspicion. "Something isn't right. I can _feel it._" He leaned down closer to her, his gaze penetrating much too deeply. "What did you _do_ Hinata?" Their noses nearly touched, he was so close. Hinata stayed stock still, trying her best not to flinch away from him. It would show weakness to do so, and she knew that she was being watched by eyes other than her cousin's. "Hinata," Neji's tone had lowered dangerously, "answer me. What have you done?"

The wind rose suddenly, blasting so hard at Neji that he was flung to one side, away from Hinata, and his back collided with the iron door. She could not be sure, but Hinata thought she heard a growl behind that gale. _Sasuke. _He was trying to hurt Neji…"No…" She whispered, "Don't, Sasuke." The mark on her wrist stung slightly, alerting her to his continued displeasure, even as the wind faded to a gentle breeze. _What's his problem?_ Hinata grumped in her head, wondering what was wrong with her cousin asking what she'd done. She would like to know that herself, thank you.

"Hinata…" Neji's voice held a warning tone as he pushed himself away from the lightly corroded iron of the door. "What was that?"

Blinking repeatedly, Hinata scrunched her forehead and said with quiet innocence, "The wind?" It wasn't entirely a lie. The wind had picked up, though the cause was questionable. Neji's doubts did not lessen, but he motioned for her to follow.

His back was stiff the entire walk back to the large house that they shared with her father, sister, and her father's parents. The air felt so _cold_ on her hypersensitive skin, and the breeze seemed to howl rather than simply ghosting past as it normally did. What good were these newly heightened senses if she would not harness them and use them as she needed? The smells, the taste of the air, the feeling of her clothing brushing over her skin…all of these were magnified.

Sasuke had done something to her. Had he given her part of himself? Was that what he meant? What was she expected to do for him in return? She had a life she was supposed to live! Hinata was going to be head of the family…but now, would she? Could she? Somehow, she doubted it.

Neji entered the front doors of the house and kicked off his shoes. He was tense, like a snake coiled to strike. As he turned, the strike came. His hand reached out as soon as her shoes were off, and clamped down on her forearm. Hinata soon found herself being dragged through the house, halls and corridors flying by as she was pulled ever faster. By the time they almost slid to a halt in front of the library door, Neji was half-running. "Neji what—"

His eyes were very steely gray when he turned to her and said quietly, "No protesting. We're going to have a little chat with Grandmother now."

Hinata's eyes widened to a nearly painful degree. An audience with the matriarch of the family was like the Spanish Inquisition. The last time she was in Hyuuga Hisana's presence for longer than ten minutes, Hinata had run away, nearly hyperventilating. Neji's hand rose to knock on the door, but before he did, a dry, cracking voice came in clipped tones from within, "It's open young man. Get in here before I drag you two in myself." The hand that he laid on the knob was slightly shaking, and he looked at Hinata as if to say that this was all her fault, and she should have known better than to do whatever it was she did.

The library was a large room with very tall ceilings, all in dark woods and lavish green carpets. In the center of the room, there was a long wooden table. On one end there was a leather chair, in which sat the slight form of Hyuuga Hisana. Not being a Hyuuga by blood, her eyes were a pale green, but no less piercing for it. Her dark hair was streaked with white at her temples, and braided. The sixty-eight-year-old woman stood from her chair, revealing her clothing: a simple dress of light blue cotton. She sighed. "Neji, I take it you found her where I told you?"

Swallowing slightly under the woman's penetrating gaze, Neji nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

Hisana frowned. Pointing to a spot on the floor in front of her, she said, "Come here, girl." Hinata moved forward, her shoulder brushing Neji's as she did. For a bare instant, the mark on her wrist burned. Unaware that she was doing so, Hinata's right hand rubbed at the spot, trying to ease the residual pain. This movement did not go unnoticed. Hisana's glass-green eyes narrowed and settled on the very noticeable markings. When Hinata realized what she had done, she reddened and hid her hands behind her back, linking index fingers as she did so.

Her grandmother took a step nearer, and Hinata felt dizzy. Power radiated off of this woman, and she was certain that if Neji was sent to get her because she knew where Hinata was, then it was almost as sure that she knew what had occurred in the mausoleum. Either that, or she soon would. A pale, slender hand rose before her eyes, and settled on her forehead. It was warm. Much warmer than any human hand had rights to be. In fact, it almost…burned. Flinching away, Hinata held up her hands defensively. She wasn't sure why, but right at this moment, she felt very threatened.

Blinking slowly, the older woman looked around, green eyes narrowed, and she caught her granddaughter's arm, examining the mark before snorting derisively and dropping the appendage. "Come out," she said in a loud, clear voice. "I know you're here."

Sasuke's laugh echoed through the room, and Neji's eyes widened as he fell into a defensive posture. He did not make himself seen, but he said, _"Keep your hands off of my property, hag."_ Hisana's eyebrows rose, her gaze settling on Hinata again. The girl looked away, unable to meet those unsettling green eyes. Silence reigned.

To her surprise, Neji was the first one to speak. "Hinata is no one's property."

That same rolling, chilling laugh bounced from wall to wall, sending an icy knife into Hinata's guts. She clamped hands over her middle to try and quell the watery feeling in her stomach. Sasuke spoke again, _"But that's where you're wrong, little boy. She is as much mine as your clothes belong to you. And I will do with her as I see fit."_ For a long moment, there was silence again, until steam and cold erupted around Hinata, and she found herself enfolded in those long, slender, terrifyingly strong arms. Neji hissed in alarm, and Hinata simply stiffened as Sasuke ran a finger over her cheek, almost tenderly. Hisana glared daggers at the demon holding her granddaughter. Sasuke laughed next to her ear. _"Time to go."_

"What—" Before Hinata could protest any further, and before Neji's hand could land on her arm to wrest her from Sasuke's grip, Hinata found herself surrounded by wind and steam, swirling like a miniature tornado, and the room faded away into a blur of white and silver. When the world returned, she was in her bedroom. How did he know everything about her? He had known her name when first they met. How? Her musing was interrupted when he shoved her roughly toward her closet.

"_Find something warm. We're leaving."_

She turned for a moment, unable to speak, but simply looking at him. He was staring at her, unblinking, and waiting. When she did not move fast enough, Sasuke's mouth turned down into a slight frown, and he took her arm, leading her to the door where she kept all of her clothing. Her hands trembled as she opened the closet, and flipped on the lights. Just like before when he touched her, she wanted to shake off his grip, but knew it would not happen. "W-Where are we g-going?"

He smiled, but it did not reach his eyes. _"Where we are going, you do not need to know. All you need to know is that you are coming with me, and that it is cold there."_

Sighing, she decided that she wasn't going to argue, since she didn't have the strength. "Fine." After pulling out a set of thermal underwear, a thick woolen sweater, two pairs of socks, a pair of warm pants, and her gray overcoat and boots, Hinata set the coat aside and tried to go to the bathroom to change. This did not happen, however, as Sasuke's grip tightened. "Can I at least have some privacy, Sasuke?"

The bland look she got from him told her that compromise was not in the agenda. He confirmed this when he said, _"We don't have time for your silly human modesty. Hurry up. Your relatives are strangely adept at finding you."_ Hinata's eyes widened. The knob to her bedroom door began to turn, but Sasuke made a small motion with his hand, and the lock turned, effectively barricading them in for the moment. _"Are you deaf, woman? Move!"_ If Hinata hadn't known any better, she would have thought that there was a note of urgency in his voice, along with something that was decisively like fear.

Was there something about Neji or her grandmother that scared him? If so, she could understand. The old woman was rather scary at times.

* * *

Swallowing hard, Neji leaned against the door. His grandmother looked at him with her piercing eyes, and she frowned. There was no way in. His hands shook, itching to _do_ something. "What are we going to do?" He pushed off of the door with his shoulders and began a short, quick circular pace. "I can't just stand by and let it take her!" Panic began to rise in his chest, and he could feel himself losing control. That's when he felt his face sting suddenly. 

Hisana stood back from slapping her grandson, and Neji only stared at her. "Get a grip, boy!"

Blinking rapidly, he rubbed his cheek. "Yes, ma'am." He wondered why she still called him a boy. He was twenty-one years old! But, that could wait for now. They needed to get into that room, and they needed in right _now_. Finally, he had enough. "Hiashi can take my allowance. I'm breaking it down." Neji eyed the door dubiously. It was solid oak, he knew, but he also knew that the doorframe was not. Smirking slightly, he kicked the wood of the door with the flat of his right foot, using all of his strength, just to the side of the knob. The door rattled in its frame, but did not give.

Clicking her tongue, Hisana said, "Move aside, idiot."

"Yes, ma'am," Neji murmured, and stepped to the right. Hisana put her hand to the knob plate, and closed her eyes. For a long moment, she didn't even seem to breathe. Then, she stood straight again, and motioned for him to try again. When he kicked the door, it burst open, wood splintering as the jamb gave way, and showering small pieces through the room. Not even waiting for the stuff to settle, Neji strode into the room, heading straight for his cousin, who cowered at the foot of her bed. "Hinata, get away from him."

Her pale eyes fell onto him, and she looked more frightened than he had ever seen her before. As the one set to protect her at all costs, he could not forgive that. She was not supposed to fear anything. Ever. And yet, she did not move. The demon, on the other hand, stepped between her and Neji, folding his arms over his chest and smirking, revealing a wicked set of fangs. _"You think you can take her from me, boy?"_

Neji shrugged. "I don't know. But I have sworn an oath to protect—"

"_To protect her?"_ There was a strange tone in the pale demon's voice. _"How can you protect her? You can't even stand on your own two feet against the wind."_ Uncrossing his arms, he lazily flicked his wrist in Neji's direction, and the air in the room moved suddenly in a gust that threw the young Hyuuga back until he hit the wall, dazed. His head ached, and he wasn't at all sure that he didn't have a concussion. As he slid down the wall and fell to his knees, he heard Hinata's usually quiet voice.

"No! You mustn't hurt him!" Neji blinked dully, looking up in time to see Hinata clutching at the demon's thin gray shirt, eyes pleading and her entire body trying not to shake. The demon laughed. Eyes that had been black now turned white, and Hinata cried out, throwing her arms around the creature as it advanced on Neji, the temperature in the room dropping so low that the befuddled young man thought his blood may freeze. With surprising gentleness, Hinata was disengaged from the demon and pushed aside.

Its laugh echoed through the chamber again, and it said, _"You think for one second that you can stop me? That is a mistake,"_ his eyes became black again when he pulled Neji to his feet, holding him up by gripping his neck, _"which you will not repeat again. It is only her request that has saved your life, boy. Next time, I will not stay my hand."_ Neji crumpled to the floor again when he was released. The demon walked back to where Hinata stood, shaking. She was trying so hard not to cry, Neji saw it. Something in his chest constricted at seeing his cousin so close to tears, and knowing that it was because of him.

He gripped the chair rail on the wall, struggling to his feet again as the demon gathered Hinata into his arms. "Hinata…" Neji breathed, finally able to speak. "I…I'll find you…"

The demon smiled behind her, and Hinata shook her head before speaking. "Don't—" was all she said before she and her captor vanished in a cloud of steam and snow. Neji staggered over to the spot where she had stood, staring at the carpet, where her footprints were still impressed into the soft white pile. He felt like his heart had been ripped from his chest.

He was unsure why he felt this. Was it because he had been thwarted? The possibility of this being the case was high. He hated losing, and always had, but he wasn't at all certain that it was only that. Suddenly, as if he had only just realized that she was gone, his legs gave out beneath him, and he fell. The only thing that kept him from hitting the floor was a pair of small but somehow strong hands gripping his shoulders. "Why?" he whispered, barely a breath away from choking with unshed tears, "Why her? Why not me?" What was he saying? When had he begun to care so much? It was his duty, surely, but how had he suddenly started thinking of her before himself? Nothing made sense anymore. Things that shouldn't be real were appearing and taking away those close to him, laughing in his face at his powerlessness.

Hisana's voice came in his ear, low and attempting comfort as she sat him on the edge of the bed. "Calm down, boy. We can't get her back if we act like children and cry. You want to get her back, don't you?" He closed his eyes, nodding. Fate was laughing. She was being so very cruel right now, he felt like his reason for living was gone. _Damn it…why do I feel like this?_ "Well, then," her voice became businesslike, "let's get back to the library and find something that will help us." Neji stared at her, disbelieving. Hinata had been kidnapped—by a freaking _demon _of all things!—and this woman wanted to read? What the hell was _wrong_ with her? When he did not stand up to follow her, she did something that no one had ever dared to do. Hyuuga Hisana took hold of his ear and pulled him to his feet and out of the door. "You really need to learn to do what you're told, Neji. Especially if you want your little cousin back."

Now shocked back to his senses, he yanked his now reddened ear away from his grandmother. In a near-growl, he said, "Fine." Her hand flew, slapping the back of his head.

"Is that how you talk to your grandmother? Show some respect!"

He gave her a withering look, but adjusted his tone accordingly when he said, "Yes, ma'am." Hisana's smile was far too happy just after smacking him. Under his breath, he said after she had gone partway down the hall, "Sadist…"

That, apparently, did not stop her from hearing him. She turned, and smiled wickedly, causing her to look much younger than she was. "I'm not. I just don't like your tone. Now, let's go."

* * *

"Um…Sasuke?" 

The demon turned to his servant, raising one eyebrow. She was standing next to one of the large ice columns, her breath misting before her face. _"What?"_

Her voice was always so unsure unless she was under some stress. He didn't like that. His servants were supposed to be strong. That strength was there…he could _sense_ it. How would he bring it out? She had been so forceful when he had flung that boy aside. The little twit…the nerve of him! Was hurting someone dear to this woman the only way to make her anything other than meek? She spoke again, breaking his reverie.

"Why are we here?" Her eyes moved around the room, taking in the high ceilings, the wide expanse of the floor, and the furnishings, all of which were carved of translucent ice. "Where is here, anyway?"

Considering his answer, he tilted his head to one side. He could not have found a more difficult woman if he'd tried. She was so full of questions, but it wasn't her inquisitiveness that irked him. It was the way she fiddled with her fingers. This habit was something he found to be annoying beyond measure. Sighing lightly, he flopped onto a comfortable chair. _"It's home. And we're here so that I can think. I like the peace. Now, sit down, be quiet, and **stop** fidgeting!"_ Hinata shoved her hands hastily into her pockets and glared at him. She was getting better at that.

Closing his eyes, Sasuke breathed deeply of the air. The familiar scent of ice assaulted his nose, but there was now a different smell…like violets. That was what Hinata smelled like. It wasn't a heavy perfume, but more like her natural scent, and it was so subtle that it could almost be overlooked. It was for this reason that he found it to be distracting. _The things I do to have a decent minion…I'm too kind._ His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the woman shifting in her seat. _"What's wrong?"_ One eye opened, fixing his dark gaze on her.

"I…I'm tired."

He felt like rolling his eyes. _"If you're tired, then sleep."_

"I can't."

_"Why not?"_

"It's too cold." Now, he did roll his eyes. Sighing heavily, he levered himself up from the ice-carved chair and moved to the back of the room, where there was a trunk carved of the same stuff. From within, he pulled an enormous fur blanket before taking it over to where she sat in a chair much like his. He thrust it at her wordlessly, and she took it. "Thank…you." She blinked up at him as her fingers closed on the pelt, confused by his sudden gesture.

_"You won't be very useful if you die of exhaustion. Sleep now, and when you wake, we'll get you something to eat." _Hinata smiled faintly before she wrapped herself in the soft animal skin and rolled up one end to use as a pillow, curling up in the chair to sleep.

"Aren't—" she yawned suddenly from under the blanket, "—you hungry?"

Sasuke snorted._ "I do not eat human food. But worry not…I will have my fill."_ There was a vague noise of assent from her before drifted off. He could hear her breathing slowly even out, and he smiled. _"Yes…I will have all that I can take, and more."_ Using one fang to scratch his lower lip, Sasuke immediately began to feel restless. His feet itched, and he stood, starting to pace. Every so often, he would glance over at the dusty gray fur, which rose and fell with each breath his servant took. His steps quickened, and he looked at Hinata's sleeping form more often. How much sleep did a human need? He could remember a very long time ago, when he was told that the human body must rest for several hours each day.

_How useless…demons need no sleep. Humans are so very weak, aren't they? _ But then again, they were only creatures of flesh. They were all destined to die eventually, unless that inertia was acted on. Since this was his first time having a human minion, he found himself unsure as to how he should proceed. Of course, he knew the basics. Humans needed food, water, shelter, and the appropriate environment. Now that he thought about it, his home was probably not suitable for human living. His pacing brought him to stand behind the chair his servant slept in, and he found his fingers brushing over her blue-black hair. _So fragile…like ice crystals…_

Hinata stirred under his hand, and he pulled back, but she did not wake. The blanket shifted, exposing her face and neck. His eyes fixed on her throat, pale skin pulsing slightly with each beat of her heart. Sasuke felt a rush of power at the realization that it would take so little to stop the flow of her blood, the beating of her heart. He could kill her, right now. He could pull her from the blankets, yank the blue wool of her sweater aside, and sink his teeth into the flawless skin of her throat to taste her blood. Sasuke knew that he could drink her dry, and she would not be able to fight him. She was powerless against him.

And he was tempted. Her _tears_ were intoxicating, and had a sweet aftertaste…what would her blood be like? He was no vampire, and by no means did he subsist on human blood, but it was a kind of rare treat, like…chocolate? Is that what they called it? Yes, he could do with something sweet right now. And he wanted it…so much. The rush of her blood called to him, whispering of honey and violets…and before he could stop himself, Sasuke found himself with a handful of silky hair, roughly pulling Hinata up from the comfort of her slumber.

Her eyes flew open, and he saw fear in them, but she didn't say a word. His free hand was at the neck of her coat, pulling it aside, moving on to her sweater…and still she said nothing. Breathing in deeply of that sweet, distracting violet smell, he felt his eyes flutter shut. Sasuke leaned forward, cold lips finding the warm skin enveloping her pulse, and Hinata's lips parted, a strangled whimper exhaled like a mere breath. He smirked against her skin when her hands rose to twine themselves in his hair. Faintly, Sasuke could hear the young woman murmur something over and over again. It was less than a whisper as breathed, "No…please…"

Sasuke smiled slightly, lips parting, tongue darting out to taste alabaster skin that was as warm as he was cold. The simple act of feeling her body heat, tasting the salt on her skin, breathing in her scent…he was drawn in, hypnotized. _"Hinata…"_ he growled, not really knowing what he was going to say. When he opened his eyes and drew slightly away from her neck, he saw that Hinata was weeping. The tears froze on her face, only to melt again, travel further, and freeze again. She was not afraid…what he could feel from her was a deep sadness. "Such…sorrow…" Sasuke's fingers wiped at her tears. _"Why? Who are you crying for?"_

"I…"

* * *

**A?N: **Okay...how did you like it? Not as creepy...I know it's setup...but I hope you liked it anyway. 


	3. Chapter 2: Pendulum

**A/N: **Wow. This chapter took a lot longer than anticipated. But here you go. I hope you guys don't mind. It's going to get a little more strange...as if you wouldn't have guessed.

**The upload manager hates me. That's why this took so very long to post...I know it's a sucky excuse, but it's better than none, yes?**

**Warnings:**

FL--Foul Language

**Sup--**Supernatural

**C--**Slight content warning...Sasuke's getting friendly. Don't worry. There's no lemon.

**Legal Stuffiness:** I do not own Naruto, or any of the characters therein. The character of Hyuuga Hisana is my property. Permission for use given upon request.

* * *

**Chapter 2:** Pendulum

* * *

"What are we doing, grandmother? How is reading going to solve anything?" Neji had just re-entered the library behind Hisana. Rather than returning to her chair, or going to the bookshelf, the woman tossed him a sidelong glance and scoffed before proceeding to the bay window on the far side of the room. Neji was about to say something else when she kicked one of the panels in the window seat, and it popped open. Her knowing smile as his jaw hung open was a bit off-putting.

"You should learn to shut up and watch, boy. If you're always flapping your gums, you'll miss something important. Listening is–" her toe pressed a large brass button, "–one of the most important skills you can develop." When she stood to one side, the floor collapsed into a spiral staircase. "And now, my boy, you're gonna need it. Let's go." The elderly woman began descending the marble stairs, and Neji hesitated. What was he getting himself into? Hisana's eyes turned back up to him as she disappeared from view. "Fast action is most important, Neji. Come on."

Reluctantly, he followed. Nothing made sense anymore, so he wasn't going to question. _Is this what they call a leap of faith?_ It took long moments for his eyes to adjust to the darkness of the staircase, which went down–by Neji's rather accurate estimation–nearly three floors below ground level. The room he into which he emerged was one filled with books, jars, boxes, and bottles. There was a small fireplace in one corner, and a waist-high cabinet that looked like it was made of ebony. On top of this was a white silk cloth, and the cabinet was set in the middle of the room. Hanging in the cardinal directions of the room were banners in red, blue, black, and green. Over the cabinet was one in white.

Hisana was already on the other side of the cabinet. "Press the switch at the door, will you?" Neji did as he was told, and the staircase retracted with surprising speed. "Now…I think the first thing we need to do is to find out where she is. That's your job. Come–"

"Stop." Neji held up a hand. He was still reeling from all that had happened in the last ten minutes. "Wait a minute. I _did_ see that, right? I did see a _demon_ take my cousin away, yes?" Hisana gave a matter-of-fact nod. "And disappeared in a puff of smoke, didn't they?"

"It was steam, but essentially, yes." Hisana was leaning on an antique globe now, her head cocked to one side and obviously wondering what he was getting at.

Neji's frustration rose. "What in all of the seven Hells is going on?!" He threw his hands into the air. "Demons! Hinata sleeping in the mausoleum! Next thing you're going to tell me is that our family is full of witches!" Hisana smiled slightly before pursing her lips in a rather amused way. Her face was filled with amused sarcasm. "No…you _can't_ be serious!" Neji suddenly felt dizzy. This was too much for even _him_ to handle. He had a genius-level IQ, perfect marks in school, skipped three grades and graduated college at the age of eighteen…but still, he could not wrap his brain around _this_.

He could vaguely feel himself being guided to a chair, and being pushed into it. "Have you ever wondered, Neji, how you always seem to know when Hinata is hurting? When she's done something wrong? When she's in danger?" Looking up at his grandmother, he seemed to see her for the first time. Her eyes were so much softer than he had ever seen them…and her voice wasn't dry and cracked. There was something of his father in her face that made his chest constrict. He blinked up at her, disbelieving of her words still. "Neji, you must try to understand. When we did it, there were things that were not taken into account."

His eyes narrowed. "What things? What did you _do_?"

Hisana sat opposite him, on a stool. "Your father and I, when Hinata was born, performed a ceremony. It was, originally, to make the two of you closer. We knew that her father would wish to keep the two of you separate. Keep you from being too close, even though it is your job to protect her." Pale green eyes were far away now. She was looking inward, to the past. "It was a bond between the two of you, you understand. Just to make you closer. But Hiashi always was an arrogant little boy, and he grew to be an arrogant man. He pushed you hard to excel, and in doing so, pushed you away from his daughter. It didn't completely work. The bond between you and Hinata changed, but did not break."

Neji blinked. Realization hit him like a ton of bricks. "You mean to tell me that when Hinata and I were babies, you put a _spell_ on us?" A nod from Hisana. "And it changed into me…being able to know if she was in danger because we couldn't be close?" Another nod. "And now, I'm supposed to use that to find her?" The woman smiled faintly, and leaned forward to rest a hand on his in a comforting gesture.

"It was something that we did for both of you. No one needs to be alone."

* * *

_"Why? Who are you crying for?"_

"I…" She couldn't answer at first. Sasuke was so close, his eyes so strange, that she was unsure of what was happening. It had seemed for a moment as if he were going to harm her. That had passed, and it was nothing more than a strange feeling with her hands fisted in his hair, and the odd emotion at the back of his eyes. A sudden impulse took her, and her right hand slipped out of his hair to brush against his cool cheek. Unidentifiable emotion was radiating off of him suddenly, like the warmth from a radiator coil, and she seemed to be soaking it in. It was making her a bit delirious. "You…you're so…what is it? Behind all of that ice…Sasuke…why are you hiding?"

Sasuke's eyes widened, and his hands let go of her as if he had been burned. His eyes turned changed in distress, nothing but snow white showing through. _"What are you? You're no demon…why do you..? How…no."_ He grabbed at her, taking up handfuls of her sweater, pulling her to her feet. When she stood, his hands ripped her sweater open, exposing her neck, and most of her upper chest. Hinata was confused, but for some reason, could not bring herself to fear him just now. Sasuke may be a demon, but he was acting like a child. More specifically, he was behaving like a child that has been neglected, and has no idea how to deal with kindness of any sort. Long nails scraped her skin, and he drew her closer, eyes still white, and a look of intense hunger on his face.

Hinata breathed deeply. She had to stay calm. What would people think if she lost her cool now? From the beginning, it had been more like she was ten years old, and still afraid of the dark, rather than a twenty-year-old woman wading in unfamiliar waters but still able to function. Cold lips ghosted over her neck, tickling her hair as it was pulled slightly. Calmly, Hinata pulled her indigo hair aside and tilted her head a bit more. Sasuke stiffened. "Will this make you happy?" Fangs grazed her skin, and she suppressed a shiver. "Will my blood stop the pain you won't let yourself feel?" She did not know where these words were coming from, but she knew at the center of her soul that they were true.

Glancing at what she could see of his face, she saw that his jaw had tightened to what must be a painful degree, and his neck was completely tense. "If it will stop your pain, take it. Take as much as you need." The grip he had on her shifted and loosened, and Hinata's pale gray eyes looked on him with nothing short of pity. Sasuke's eyes were wide, and had returned to their normal deep black. He stared at her as if she had turned into a dog. She was no closer to getting away from him, but she was one step in the direction of understanding him. And if there was one thing she remembered from all of those lessons with Neji, it was that knowing all you can about the enemy is the best way to defeat him when he least expects it.

Something twitched in his face, and he shoved her backward into the icy chair. _"You know nothing."_ Turning away, he stalked into another room. Hinata smiled. She had won a small victory in upsetting him. Sasuke was not stable, she was sure, and it would take some very subtle manipulation to do what she intended. If it didn't get her killed, that is.

* * *

Hisana looked her grandson in the eyes. He was infuriating. At this very moment, he was being as stubborn as a mule, and refusing to even acknowledge the fact that he actually _could_ feel where his cousin was. "Neji, this is important."

The young man's jaw tightened and he looked away. "I _know_ it is. But I don't think that–"

"Stop thinking!" He started at the suddenly sharp tone in her voice. "You think too damned much! Now sit yourself down right now and close your damned eyes. This is not going to get done unless you cooperate!" She watched as Neji sat in the middle of an enormous world map, which was spread out on the floor. "Now close your eyes." Pale gray eyes closed, and Hisana instructed him to breathe deeply and meditate, focusing on Hinata's face, the way she acted, and the way he felt when he was near her. "Can you picture her?"

"Yes."

"As if she's right in front of you?"

"Yes."

Breathing a sigh of relief, Hisana pressed something into Neji's hand. She had gotten it from Hinata's room. "Swing that pendulum back and forth, until you feel it wanting to go toward a certain direction. Follow that feeling, and you can zero in on Hinata's location." Watching as Neji stood to his full height, she worried. He did not have his father's gift, at least not completely. The clear crystal he swung dangled from a silver chain, and it was a long moment before Neji took his first step. He moved away from where they were in Maine, and south, continuing in that direction until he was in South America.

Hisana found this location to be a bit odd, since Sasuke was obviously an elemental demon, and completely based in cold and ice. Then, Neji stepped further to the west, into the Andes Mountains. The pendulum suddenly stopped swinging, and Neji grunted with the effort of standing. Hisana blinked. "Let it go where it needs to. Kneel down if you have to." The pendulum was pulling him down, and soon enough, was drawn to what seemed to be one of the highest peaks in the Andes. The crystal was glued to that spot, standing on its point. Neji opened his eyes and gaped. "Looks like you're going to the Andes."

"Me?" He looked surprised, which Hisana didn't understand. He should have known that he would have to be the one to go. But she would be damned if she would send him unprotected. Hisana's smile softened. She wished that it were possible for her to go with him, but that would not be at all allowed. Hiashi would never permit it, since he felt that she was so frail. He was quite out of touch with reality. Instead, she would send with him one of her most powerful talismans.

* * *

The lights in the room flickered slightly when his grandmother's hands fell on the blackened metal lid of the box. The shadows that laced the stone ceiling seemed to move, to writhe over the black marble, and Neji chewed his lip. An intense feeling of anxiety soaked into his very shoulders when he looked around the room, which seemed to grow darker. Bottles filled with herbs, powders, and body parts he didn't want to think about from animals he'd never heard of rattled slightly, and dust sifted down to the floor from shelves upon shelves of ancient books.

A hinge's groaning plea to be left alone brought him back to what was going on at that moment and he jerked his head back forward. "What–"

"Silence!" She hissed, reaching a hand into the box. For an instant, the lights of the room went out completely, and he saw a glow come from inside the confines of the steel container. Taking the glowing object in both of her hands, she cupped it gently. Neji watched her coming closer to him, and for a long moment, he was frightened. The thing in her hand gave him the same feeling he had when he was in the same room with the demon that took Hinata. What was it? "Open your right hand, palm up." Hisana's voice was strange, airy and far away. After hesitating for only a moment, he did as he was told. All he wanted to do was to get his cousin back, and if he had to go traipsing all over the globe to do it, then that was fine. It was just all of this voodoo and hocus pocus that he was having a difficult time with.

His palm began to burn the instant the glowing thing was dropped into it. Though he ordinarily would have tried to drop it, Neji was pretty certain that he was supposed to suck it up and let it burn. He just hoped that his grandmother had some decent burn cream. There was a sharp sizzling sound as he felt the thing start sinking into his skin. It looked like a chunk of still-hot lava as it sat there in his hand, but it started melting, becoming quite liquid, and it sank in, as if his skin were a sponge. After a few moments, the heat began to travel up his arm, spiraling out of control, until it stopped suddenly at his elbow, where Hisana had placed her hand. Her voice was less than a whisper as she chanted some kind of incantation, and Neji felt himself chilled.

The cooling effect spread down his injured arm, and strange markings rose over his skin, a dark and angry red against the pale skin. Hundreds upon hundreds of pictographs swirled over his arm and down to his hand, spreading over this skin as well. The markings faded to orange on his thumb and forefinger. Neji's eyebrows rose. Strangely, any and all pain was gone. It simply looked as if he had a very intricate tattoo, and he quirked an eyebrow at his grandmother. She smirked momentarily before saying, "Snap your fingers, Neji."

Doing as he was told, he watched the lights go out. "Grandm–"

"Shut your mouth…he comes." Hisana's voice came quietly at his side. How had she found her way in the dark? There were bottles and books and boxes scattered all over the room, and he didn't think that he would have been able to navigate the room with any confidence, even with his photographic memory. Then, he saw a glow coming from the floor in front of him. The radiant spot on the stone firmament shone more brightly until he was sure that he was going to go blind if he looked at it any longer. It was like staring at the sun.

_"Hyuuga Hisana…and who is this little one?"_ Neji nearly toppled over as he watched a glowing face emerge from the floor. It looked to be completely composed of tiny dancing flame, though shaped and controlled into a form that was so smooth and real as if it could be held and touched. Only a full minute later, when there was a golden, glowing being of fire standing before him did he realize that he had been standing with his mouth hanging open. Had the creature been solid in truth, he would have had skin that was tanned to a healthy golden brown, and hair the color of sunlight. He was certainly a sight to behold as he was, though. Being composed completely of flame could do that to a body, Neji supposed. The thing spoke again. _"He's powerful, this one."_

Hisana crossed her arms under her bosom. "He is…but he's stubborn. You'll have to work on that." The woman nudged Neji, and looked at him very pointedly before jerking her head toward the glowing young man (woman??).

"Oh, pardon me." Neji put out the hand with all of the markings for the creature to shake. "My name is Hyuuga Neji. And you–"

Waving his hand from side to side to dispel Neji's formality, the glowing creature said, _"I'm Naruto. It's nice to meet you, Neji."_ His eyes trailed to the marks on Neji's arm. _"You summoned me…may I ask why?"_ Something told Neji that he had much more to learn about his family than he thought. He could only guess that this creature was supposed to help him get Hinata back. When he said as much, the creature said, _"Ah. She's a sweet girl, is she not?"_ Hisana nodded, and smiled sadly. _"It was such a shame about her mother…"_ What in the world was going on? This…this Naruto knew everything about his family? Something stuck in his mind about Hinata.

She was almost obsessed with the theory that her mother was murdered. Perhaps that was what she was doing in the mausoleum? Was she trying to speak with her mother? To ask who had killed her…to exact vengeance…? Neji's stomach made a very uncomfortable lurch. He could not think of his gentle, sweet little cousin taking the life of another human being. The very thought was enough to make him so angry that he could barely see. If there was now, or ever would be blood shed on behalf of his cousin, he would be the one to shed it. She need not dirty her hands with something he was much better suited to.

It was with much greater confidence, and solid conviction that he said, "Naruto, I have summoned you here to help me take back my cousin. She has been abducted by a demon."

Bright red eyes narrowed, and the fiery spirit said, _"What did the demon look like?"_

"He was about your height and build, but his skin was very white, hair was black. His eyes were, too. The bastard was cold…literally. He made wind kick up inside the house, and blew me against a wall. When he did that, his eyes turned red." Neji's voice dropped to a low growl when he thought of the creature. Bastard would get what he deserved for taking away Hinata.

_"Really…"_ a smirk appeared on glowing lips. He seemed to have a light of recognition kindling in those red eyes. _"I suppose paying the bastard a visit would be in order. But it won't be easy, Neji. You'll have to study for a bit first."_

Neji gaped at the glowing male form before him. In a fit of uncharacteristic brashness and impatience, he began blustering. "We can't afford to wait! She could be dead…" Naruto's amused smile caught him off guard. The creature then took a very deep breath, and seemed to put a lot of concentration into something as he closed his eyes. As he did this, the radiance coming from his skin lessened, and he became more solid. He looked much more like a normal human, though his skin seemed to glow from within. Neji blinked. Now that it was more solid, it was an impossibility that he was looking at anything but a male of…whatever species he was dealing with.

Naruto said kindly, _"He will not harm her, whatever you might think, Neji. I know that bastard. If she's even the slightest bit useful or interesting, he'll not lay a finger on her in aggression. And he will fight like mad to keep her."_ Neji took a deep breath and did something that he usually didn't...he hoped that it was true, and he trusted that the other was right.

* * *

It was night here, black and thick, but the streets were packed nonetheless. Hinata watched the dark head of the creature she was now bound to bob above the crowd. The throng seemed to part before him, regardless of how tightly packed they already were. Hinata hated crowds. They were noisy, frantic, and often dangerous. With every shout nearby, she flinched, and each time she was jostled, she shied away. Finally, after what seemed to be an hour, they got across the square. The alley was darker than the street, since there weren't even the dim streetlamps here to cast eerie shadows.

Hinata clutched the bundle in her hands. "Sasuke…I don't know about this…"

Her arm burned suddenly, the kanji glowing white-hot. Sasuke turned red eyes on her. _"You will do as I say. This will build your tolerance for such things, and I am hungry."_ The demon leaned closer to her, dark eyes swallowing all light and hope. His face bent low, cold breath spreading over her already chilled skin as he was nearly nose-to-nose with her. Hinata held her breath. Since he had nearly taken her blood, Sasuke had been behaving strangely. The last thing she wanted was for him to attack her just now. _"Of course,"_ he said quietly, the icy skin of his lips brushed against Hinata's, sending an involuntary shiver though her, _"we could work on a reward system. If you do a good job, I could always do something nice for you…Hinata."_

She had no idea what he meant, and it wasn't something she was keen on discovering. Growling under her breath, she said, "Damned head games…" and pushed him away. Sasuke seemed rather amused. "Now, if you don't mind, please turn around." After staring hard at him for a long moment, she knew that he wouldn't turn. "What is your problem? It isn't like I can run away from you…" her eyes narrowed as she remembered the last time she had tried that, "…or are you just a pervert who likes to look at naked girls?"

Sasuke leaned against the brick wall of one of the buildings, crossing his arms over his chest and looking at her blankly. _"I am not going to let you out of my sight. It is more trouble than it's worth to go after you if you run away again. And no, I'm not a pervert. Though I am rather enamored of your skin, Hinata. It's lovely."_ Hinata's eyes widened painfully before narrowing again. She used her bundle to hit him in the chest. Sasuke laughed.

"Asshole…" Hinata said as she set down the bag and opened it. She did not look at him the entire time she removed and carefully folded her clothes, and neither did she glance at him as she slipped the white silk gown on over her naked flesh. It was beautiful, she knew. There were pearl beads on the hem of the skirt, and the sheer sleeves, as well as over the bodice. Her skin seemed to shimmer and glow like ice when she wore this. Sasuke had gotten it for her, and she didn't want to know how many people he'd killed to do it. The box he'd given it to her in said that it came from Paris. That was actually believable, with his abilities.

Right now, she didn't care where the thing had come from. It wasn't enough to keep the cold out, and her entire body was pebbled in gooseflesh. Her teeth began to chatter as she faced the demon. He nodded his approval, especially when he saw how the back of the dress fit. The thing was backless, and draped down in heavy folds around her waist. He made a small twirling motion with his finger, and she turned slowly in place. She thought she could feel a cold finger trace the line of her spine, to the small of her back…and it made her want to shiver and shy away. Hinata hated it when Sasuke touched her.

_"Perfect. How come here."_ She did as he told her, and then felt a chill as his finger traced around the base of her neck, and then again as Sasuke threaded his fingers through her hair before running around the shell of both her ears. Her skin felt oddly numb where he touched her. When her hand reached up to touch those spots, she found that she wore a necklace made entirely of ice, and there were ornaments in various places in her hair. Her ears had ice cuffs and small studs in the holes she had pierced there as a young girl. A satisfied smirk played over his lips and he bent to pull the rest of the things from the bag Hinata had been carrying. There was a pair of shoes for Hinata, as well as a white fur wrap that was more for show than to keep warm. Also in the large bag was another box, from which Sasuke pulled a tuxedo.

Hinata turned away when he began removing his clothing. _"So shy?"_ She could hear the smirk in his voice as he continued to make fun of her, _"It is difficult for me to believe that a beautiful woman such as yourself is still so innocent as to turn away when a man disrobes, Hinata. Look at me."_

"No."

Her mark began to burn, and she froze, rooted to the spot. _"Look at me, Hinata."_

"No…"

Her arm was grasped roughly, pulling her around until she faced Sasuke, who was very close to her now, and very, very naked. Hinata blushed to her ears. Sasuke smirked. _"One day you will not be so…averse to seeing a man in his natural state…little Hinata."_ Sasuke backed away, and Hinata quickly cast her gaze elsewhere. There was, she thought, nothing natural about Sasuke. His very existence was horror personified, and her tormentor had just found a new way to make her life a colder version of Hell.

"Somehow, I doubt that's true," Hinata whispered to herself, but knew that Sasuke had heard her.

_"Let us go. We can't miss the festivities."_ Sasuke held out his arm for Hinata to take. This was not something she wanted to do, and she most certainly didn't want to touch him, but at the moment, she didn't have much of a choice. So Hinata took Sasuke's arm, and they walked out into the street again, leaving their clothes behind. According to Sasuke, he could get them any clothing they wanted at any time, so she didn't need to carry anything around.

The building they walked toward was tall, probably about fifty stories, and made of glass. There were many lights on inside, making it shine like a shard of ice in the night. They walked into the lobby of the gleaming glass and steel structure, and were met with a group of six security guards. Sasuke approached them and filled the space around the desk with a white mist. They all fell slumped forward, unconscious. The elevator was the next level of security, which had them end on the fortieth floor. That is, until Sasuke froze the circuits of the thing so that Hinata could apply her knowledge of computers to re-program the elevator. She had not been studying for nothing.

When they emerged on the rooftop, they were met with a much more polite and refined crowd. Hinata unconsciously edged closer to Sasuke. A cold hand rose to rub at her elbow in a manner that was oddly reassuring. _"Smile, Hinata. You won't be of any use to me if you keep frowning like that."_

She saw men turning to look at her, eyeing her in ways that they never had before. Their eyes lingered just a bit too long, and Hinata wanted to hide behind Sasuke. "I don't think I can do this…" she murmured, and her step faltered, causing her to trip. Hinata could feel herself falling, and screwed her eyes shut, braced for impact. It did not come.

When she opened her eyes, Hinata found Sasuke's face very close to hers, and his arms were around her middle. He had caught her waist to keep her from falling. Hinata shivered when a finger ran over the skin of her lower back. It felt…wrong. Had she not known that it would result in retribution, she would have jerked away and slapped him. Her wrap fell from one shoulder, exposing her back as he pulled her back upright _"Let me get that,"_ he said gently, taking up the fallen white fur. The thing was soon replaced on her shoulders, once again hiding the creamy expanse of her back. Her luck held as badly as it always had: men now leered at her. When they entered the large glass greenhouse in the center of the rooftop, warmth flooded Hinata's body, a balmy sort of heat that lulled her in spite of the fact that a demon walked next to her.

The greenhouse was easily three stories high, though completely open on the inside, and seemed to contain a vast array of tropical plants that Hinata had only seen in photographs of South America and Africa. There were several large birds swooping around the space, and she watched them for a moment before turning her attention back to the people milling about in groups of five or six, all in glittering dresses and pitch-black tuxedos. Hinata glanced at Sasuke from the corner of her eye. He was smiling faintly. She could tell it was fake. It _felt_ fake. _What am I saying? It feels fake? I must be going insane._

After they made a circuit of the place, he stationed himself next to a Nile Palm that was taller than he was, and she went off to get two cups of punch. Would he even drink it if she gave it to him? She didn't really care at this point, since she was just a decoy anyway.

Hinata could feel the eyes on her. It felt rather…slimy. She didn't like it one bit, and it took all of the willpower she possessed not to run away screaming bloody murder at the job she was being forced to do. When was he going to get started holding up his end of the bargain? For a moment, she thought that perhaps he had tricked her, and that he only wanted a slave. But then, she remembered how she felt a kind of strange conviction about him, and Hinata knew after an instant that no…he would not go back on his word.

Now approaching the table that held the immense silver punchbowl, she saw a small group of younger men all but huddled together around something glowing. As she passed by, Hinata recognized it as a small portable television set. They were watching a sporting event, and cheering quietly. This made her smile, and shake her head just a little. "Silly, aren't they?" The mellow voice nearby made her jump, and Hinata again lost her balance, tripping on one of her heels before she nearly fell to the ground, only to be caught gently by a pair of large, warm hands.

"Oh…I'm–" she shook her hair from her eyes and looked up, at the man, who was smiling kindly down at her. Her voice died in her throat. He was beautiful. Broad shoulders, obviously well muscled, were covered by an immaculate tuxedo. Eyes the color of dark chocolate smiled merrily at her from a healthily tanned face, which was framed by soft hair that was nearly as dark as his eyes. The perfection of his face was marred only by a pale scar across his nose. Hinata's stammer returned full-force as she tried to say, "–s-s-s-sor-ry…"

The man's smile only broadened, further dazzling her, and he said in his rich, deep voice, "No, it's quite all right. No apologies are necessary. I would settle for knowing your name."

"Hinata…my name is Hinata." She blushed prettily, and bit her lip. Hinata had never been very adept at interacting with the opposite sex…

Taking her hand gently, the man said, "Well, then, Hinata…my name is Iruka. If you have need of anything, please do not hesitate to ask. I'll be muddling about somewhere. Please be more careful, though. I would hate for you to fall and injure yourself." With that, he gracefully took his leave. Hinata found that she was fidgeting with the edge of her wrap, and stopped it immediately. He was so kind and gentle, and was possibly one of the most beautiful men she had ever seen. Sighing slightly, she went to the punch table and picked up one of the delicate cups and the ladle for the pale pink punch.

After having poured one cup, she dipped the glass spoon back down into the bowl, and was just about to drain it into another of the cut-glass cups when the thing was taken from her hand. It was almost unnoticeable, since she was utterly distracted by her fears and the man, Iruka who glanced at her every now and again from where he stood talking to a venerable-looking gentleman with graying hair.

The hand that had so elegantly taken the spoon from her poured the rosy liquid into her cup, and Hinata blinked rapidly before following the line of the hand to an arm, in stylish black, up to a set of narrow but strong shoulders, and then to a breathtaking face. This man had an unearthly beauty, with eyes the color of jade, and hair (obviously dyed) the color of blood. His mouth was set in a rather self-confident smirk at her surprise. Where shaggy hair did not cover his forehead, Hinata could make out a tattoo. If her Japanese wasn't rusty, it read "ai", which meant "love". He was so very pale that Hinata thought he might be one of Sasuke's relatives. _Does he even have relatives?_

"Hello." The man said, his smirk still in place. He wasn't quite leering at her, but Hinata was by no means comfortable under such scrutiny. It was like being targeted. Like he was a hawk, looking at her as if she were his prey.

Hinata tried very hard not to stammer, she really did, but it did not work very well. "He-Hello…"

Hinata simply stared at the man. It was as if he trapped her there with his eyes. She wasn't at all sure that she liked it. "Excuse me if I have startled you. My employer would like to speak with you."

"Your…?" Hinata felt as if the wheels in her head were gummed up with molasses. Nothing seemed to be getting through fast enough. The man pointed to Iruka. Hinata nearly sagged in relief. She had no problem talking to him, since he was so sweet. She nodded, and followed the man with blood-red hair, as he simply decided he would turn on his heel and march straight across the milling crowd to where Iruka was standing. To her surprise, Sasuke appeared at her side.

_"You have done well, Hinata. That one will do nicely."_ He nodded his head at Iruka. Her eyes widened as her heart sank. She didn't have to look at him to know that he was smiling. And this time, it was real.

The first bit of kindness she had been shown in the last week was what would get the poor man killed. Hinata felt as if there should be something that she could do, but she knew that there wasn't. Sasuke moved away from her to lurk in the area around a large rubber tree, and Hinata cursed him under her breath. It was funny how she never seemed to stammer when she did that.

Finally, she came to stand still behind the man with the red hair, who announced her presence to Iruka. "Thank you, Gaara. Please return to patrolling the perimeter." Gaara…a security guard. That would make Iruka the person hosting the party. And, it would make him the owner of the building. It was just her luck to attract the most important man in the room, whose death would cause the most trouble. Or was that what Sasuke wanted? Hinata's heart jumped in her chest when Iruka asked if she would walk with him. They were silent for a while, just taking in all of the twinkling lights entwined through the branches of trees and plants, then Iruka said, "Hinata…I'm afraid I may need to ask you about the man you came here with."

So he caught on this quickly? Hinata nodded. "Yes…go ahead." She would tell him whatever he needed to know. It wasn't as if he would believe her.

"Who is he?"

"Sasuke."

"Does he have a surname?" Iruka had developed a crease between his eyebrows.

"I don't know."

"What are you doing here?"

Hinata stopped short, and edged into the shadow of a large sego palm. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Iruka laughed. Something about him was so…disarming…he leaned closer to her and said in a hushed tone, "Try me."

"I'm here…to help Sasuke. He and I have an _agreement_ of sorts. I help him, and he helps me. Though, I haven't gotten anything out of this yet…" She knew that she was being cryptic, but if she told him that she was going to be the cause of his death, he would either laugh in her face and walk away, or he would have security throw her out, and Sasuke would probably get very, very angry and start killing people indiscriminately.

"You can't be any more specific?" Hinata shook her head. "What are you supposed to get out of this?"

"I'm going to find out who killed my mother." At these words from Hinata, Iruka started. Hinata sighed. "Seven years ago, my mother was murdered, and her killer was never found. I have been trying to find out who the person responsible was…without success. Sasuke…he can help me. But he will only help if I do what he says."

Iruka leaned against the spiky bark of the sego. "Blackmail?"

"I…suppose you could say that." Hinata hitched her wrap. It was quite warm in here, and she didn't need it, but it was a barrier. She could pretend that it would keep her safe.

The darkness around her seemed to thicken, and then, she could feel it…cold fingers tracing her flesh. Breath that was no warmer than the arctic wind ghosting over her neck, and hair like chilled silk tickled her cheek as Sasuke melted into existence with his arms around her, his face nestled in the crook of her neck. Iruka started violently and took a step back. "What are you?"

_"She is human, like you are. I am more. Much more than human. You, on the other hand, are my dinner. Take him, Hinata."_ Hinata hesitated. She didn't want to… _"Do as I say, woman."_ Her heart beat fast, and her hands shook when she stepped toward Iruka.

"I'm so sorry…" Hinata said, in a shaky voice as she reached up and took his face in her hands. Standing on tiptoe, Hinata did her best to pull him lower. Her mouth hovered near his, and an apology fell from her lips once more before she kissed him. His lips were warm, and soft, and full of life. Hinata began to cry as the warmth started to drain from him. Her body felt as if it were going to burst when Iruka fell with a gentle thump to the ground. "Why…why did it have to be _him_?"

Sasuke's fingers closed on her arm, turning her around gently. _"All things die, Hinata. You will die one day as well. Some things must die so that others may live. That was his fate. His entire life led to this moment. Now…"_ His face grew large in her vision, lips descending to meet hers, and they felt as if they would freeze her to her very core. The pressure inside her lessened, and as it did, she was pulled more tightly against the demon's body, his arms winding themselves around her waist as he began nipping at her mouth. Hinata's eyes widened and she gasped in surprise. Sasuke kissed her more firmly, his lips parting to allow his tongue out. Hinata stood rooted, frozen to the spot as Sasuke's tongue flicked out to taste her lips, and her confusion only rose when she realized that he was _warm_.

After long moments of Sasuke's exploration of her mouth, he pulled away, seeming to have more color in his face. She thought that she knew what he would look like if he were human. There was a smile there that leaned more toward a smirk, and she couldn't say that she liked it, but at least it was honest. Hinata was at a loss for words. He had kissed her. Well, the transfer of the soul had the requirement of oral contact but…that was not just…her lips were _tingling_ from it…and it did _feel_ nice…

After a long moment, she realized that they were standing over a dead body. "Sasuke we should–"

A warm finger was placed over her lips, and the world simply melted away, only to reappear as a beautiful city square. There was a large cathedral made of white stone, lit from all around so that it shone in the night like a beacon, and a wide swath of green surrounded by a tall wrought iron fence. Every so often on the inner edge of the fence, there were trees with pinkish flowers and low bushes with white and deep magenta blossoms, their perfume hanging heavy in the air. The fence was closed, and locked. They were the only ones inside it.

Hinata felt pleasantly warm in comparison to where they had been in Chicago, and she thought that they must be in a southern state. She could hear the sounds of the city, though they seemed far away. The sky was dark with its blanket of low-flying clouds, but she could see moonlight peeking through every so often. In one of those moments, she saw the small park illuminated in a silvery glow, and it was so strikingly serene that even Sasuke managed to look mysterious and beautiful in that light.

_"Images of such beauty are fragile, and fleeting. If I had need of such things, I would capture the image of this moment…"_ Sasuke walked to a tree, plucking a leaf and turning it over in his hand, before his dark eyes looked up at Hinata. _"Snow is a beautiful thing, don't you think?"_ His question was cryptic, and she found that she could only nod. Sasuke looked away from her, his eyes drifting around the greenery. Snow was beautiful, yes. But if given the right circumstances, it could also be deadly. _"You look like snow, Hinata. White against the darkness…like a snowdrift at night…"_

If she cared, she might ask if he was all right. Sasuke was certainly not being his usual self. First, he had kissed her with something so close to tenderness that she was tempted to–no, she _wasn't_ going to think of what she had been tempted to feel. After that, he had brought her here, where it was warm. Her next thought came out of her mouth before she could stop it. "Where are we?"

Sasuke's head tilted slightly, causing light from old-fashioned street lamps to cast shadows over his face. _ "I believe that humans call it Jackson Square. The city's name is New Orleans in your language."_

"It's beautiful here." Her feet took her to the nearest bush, where she picked one of the white blooms. It reminded her of a lily, but it had a very different smell. Her nose tickled when she got pollen on it, and Hinata rubbed it away gently. As she looked at the flower she held, Hinata thought. What was Sasuke acting this way for? Even after he had brought her here, he had remained strange. He had, in a way, said that she was beautiful, in his comparing her to snow. What was going on? The demon was waxing poetic, for God's sake…

The warm breeze brushed over her skin, and she let her fur wrap fall to the ground in favor of feeling the wind float through her clothing. After a long moment of silence, she turned to see Sasuke watching her, a contemplative expression in his deep, bottomless eyes. "Sasuke, why are we here?"

_"I said I would do something nice for you. You were shivering, so I brought you some place warm. And I wanted to be surrounded by beauty. This place has its own…wild sort of attractiveness."_ She nodded in understanding. It seemed that he could never truly do anything for someone else that did not have some small benefit to him. The corners of Hinata's mouth drew down in a frown. His reward system…of course. Her disappointment was dampened by the fact that she really was impressed by the beauty of their surroundings, and she contented herself with that. Sasuke, for his part, was still looking intently at her, piercing black eyes watching her every move. Hinata could feel his eyes on her. It was odd, like a tickling at the back of her mind, but she didn't look at him again. For some reason, her awareness of his presence seemed heightened, and she knew exactly where he was: ten feet behind her and just off to the left, at the base of the same crepe myrtle tree he'd been standing at since the arrived. It wasn't clear yet if this was a good thing, or a very, very bad one. Time would tell, she supposed.

* * *

"She's not there anymore!"

Naruto raised one golden eyebrow in question. _"What do you mean?"_ He had been sitting there, leafing through one of the many books in the secret library (not to mention being bored out of his proverbial gourd), and Neji was nearly asleep on top of the biggest book of flame-spells Naruto had ever seen. The young Hyuuga had suddenly sat up, and yelled. He wanted to roll his eyes. This scatter-brained kid was his summoner…but he'd be damned if he was going to just sit around and let him go crazy. Neji was worried, he knew, but that was no excuse for him to turn into a panicky, annoying mass of nerves that can't handle biding his time.

Pale fists slammed down on the ancient tome, causing dust to fly in large motes and Naruto had a fearsome death-glare leveled at him. "I _mean_ that Hinata and that…_thing_ are not in Andean Chile anymore. They…moved." Pale eyes looked inward, it seemed, for they glazed over. Naruto started to worry after about three whole minutes of Neji not speaking at all. Then his voice came out in a quiet drone, as if someone were speaking through him. "They were…" Neji's slender fingers closed on a silver chain laying on the dusty table, and he rose to his feet. When he got to the world map that was still spread on the floor, he swung the pendulum, and the crystal swerved visibly in one direction: southwest. Neji's feet took him to the place it wanted to go. "They were here," his finger pointed downward, toward the state of Illinois, then, the pendulum jerked roughly to the southeast before he followed it, bringing him to his knees and the crystal came to rest on the banks of the Mississippi River, in New Orleans, Louisiana.

"Now they're _here._" Neji seemed to come back to himself. "I need to be there, Naruto. I have to get her back." Strangely, he was calm. His light gray eyes held no hint of the alarm they had before. It was against his better judgment, but he agreed. Naruto held no hope of actually accomplishing anything, but there was a part of him that looked forward to pissing off Sasuke-bastard…it had been near on to a hundred and fifty years since he'd done that...

_"All right Neji. But you will not be the one to fight him. In a warmer climate, he is slightly weakened, so there is a chance that I may beat him, but there is much water nearby for him to draw from. I may not be able to defeat him if he tries to douse me."_ The young man nodded, and Naruto sighed. This was going to suck.

Neji smiled grimly. "I won't let him keep her, Naruto."

Naruto's heart constricted. It had been a very long time since he had seen such determination, born of such love. He just hoped that it would be enough. 


End file.
